Tourniquets are used primarily to achieve occlusion of arterial blood flow. A typical tourniquet is a tightly tied band applied around a body part (an arm or a leg) in an attempt to stop severe bleeding or uncontrolled hemorrhage in an emergency situation. Tourniquets frequently found in the prior art consist of tightly tied bands that are applied around a body part such as an arm or a leg to stem the flow of blood. In one example of the application of a tourniquet, a piece of rubber tubing is wrapped around the limb and tied tightly. A stick is wound underneath the tubing and twisted until the tubing is tightened so that the bleeding is stopped. Once an adequate pressure on the limb is achieved, the stick is secured into its position.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.